A War Against Worlds
by Venomous Queen
Summary: A continuation of 'Brothers', where Ishimaru has to make a decision of which team he will choose; Despair or Freedom. Revived by Enoshima, he continues to live on with Ishida, still living as his split personality, and whichever team he chooses to join, they will have the better chance of victory
1. Chapter 1

After everyone had assumed Kiyotaka Ishimaru to be dead, people were forced to assume that the existence of him and Ishida both were erased from their lives forever; however, another force emerged after that time, and that was the Despair Fever, led by none other than Junko Enoshima herself, and her cohorts. Kirigiri, who had been working with Ishida, was simply a makeshift robot Enoshima had created to collect data on Ishida, as well as Ishimaru, as much as she could get out of him. After Ishimaru had brutally killed himself by ripping out P.Y.R.O from his insides, Kirigiri took it as her chance to snatch P.Y.R.O once in for all, and use it for whatever Enoshima may need it for.

Today, the power from that organ is being restored back to power; the remains of the Hall Monitor kept safe in an incubator. War was rising, and not even half of the population could tell. Junko Enoshima's plan would suppress every source of good, and with I.S.H.I.D.A at her side, there was no stopping her. She was confident that her scientific studies gained from Kirigiri and her previous knowledge of mind control and brain washing, controlling Ishida would be a breeze. However, on the other side of battle, officials; including the CIA, FBI, and even Mr. Ishimaru's army(s), came together as one to control even the federal government.

With Mr. Ishimaru down, as well as his only son who was to reign power as Prime Minister, there was no one they could place as their leader from the Ishimaru family, aside from Koemi, Akira, and Kiyotaka's mother. From these triumphs, a new battle begins. One side will stand victorious with control of the entire world, or the other will take the victory and use it for the good of Japan. The fight is growing closer by the day, and the cohorts are growing short. Despair is already overpowering with soldiers, and without the government having a Minister, there was no telling what would become of them. It was all up to Ishimaru's decision once he was to be restored to join the side of his father, or become a monster of the Despair Fever. Whichever one he would choose would predict the outcome of war. This story will be written down as history as…:

OPERATION I.S.H.I.D.A: A War Against Worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kirigiri, hand me the safety gloves, would you please~?" Junko asked, using her goody-two-shoe's ring to her voice. The now fully developed robot, no longer in disguise as Kirigiri, did as she was told, and brought her the gloves. Junko sat in her chair, and stared at the little box with fluids that would hopefully help restore P.Y.R.O to its fullest power, with the organ placed inside; hooked up to three small tubes which pumped medicinal fluids in and out of P.Y.R.O. A smirk grew on Junko's lips, as she stood up from the chair, picked up the box with both hands, and walked out of the room and down a never ending hall filled with what looked like captured Hope's Peak students.

"Kirigiriii! This is not an emergency. Send everyone outside. We're rising a man from the grave!" She let out her usual laugh, and the evacuation proceeded as planned, once it was only her in the building, she walked into a dim lit room, with only a single tube connected from the ceiling down into the floor. It was clear that the molecules had been formed back together; for the shape of a human body had been formed from them. It looked as if Ishimaru had been alive all this time; all except for the gash in his right side. "Looks like I've come at the right time~" She grinned, and prepared herself for the worst. Once P.Y.R.O was to be reunited with its owner, it would reconnect; reforming every cord and reproducing every spark of flame at that second. It was planned that the tube would burst, and Ishimaru would plummet down with it down a trap in the floor, then get spruced up with a new wardrobe, and come back up to have a talk with the Queen of Despair. Alas, that's how she wanted it to go; her way. What she was too weak to see was that not everything would be the way you plan it to be.

By this point, she was grinning and giggling all the while. "Oh, Ishimaru! You'll be surprised by this~" Her voice held a teasing tone, as a portion of the tube opened around the area in which P.Y.R.O were to be placed; his lower right abdomen. Taking the organ out of the box (after putting her designer safety gloves on first. She simply adored her fashion sense), she placed it in the open gash as if finishing the last piece of the puzzle. The skin closed around it, and his body began to radiate a bright light. As predicted, the tube burst, and Junko already had the trap in the floor open. She watched him fall down, and come back up seconds later dressed in his school uniform.

"Enoshima-kun… Why am I here…? I am to be dead! One does not live again on Earth after death!" Were Ishimaru's first words. "Well, you have the right of claiming yourself the first to prove that false. You see, there's a… little fight going on, between the Despair Crew and your father's so-called 'Government'. I didn't revive you just for that, no. You're more powerful than to be dealing with a simple decision! Choosing your own team isn't the whole deal, no no no! You're powerful enough to wipe out all of Japan~ With that power, Despair can rule! Ahahahaha! Oh, but however, it's all on who's team you want to win! To be honest with you… the good side isn't doing too well~" Enoshima explained to him, grinning between sentences. "I will not fall for your trap! This is a man's battle as to what he wishes to follow! If my side of this war is on its last bit of strength, I will do anything in my power to make sure you, of all people, do not win. Despair is not the answer, Enoshima-kun! Your title is only a mask to who you really are! It's what's deep inside that matters… deep within a man's heart is where you find all a man's secrets… and I learned that! While your school of despair may have been to drive us wild, from what I learned is that each student is unique! Even the man who seemed far off from my liking became my Brother! I will never forget the moments we spent with each other!" Ishimaru stated.

Junko pretended to wipe away her tears. "That was touching… But it wasn't enough to faze me! Choose your side. The side with all your comrades, or the strangers your dad recruited. It's all up to you now!" Ishimaru looked down. This decision wouldn't be too hard… or maybe it would. It was either to stick with the friends he knew, or the people he had no clue about. Taking in a deep inhale, he had made his decision. "I will stay with my family's side. You will never have me, Enoshima-kun! I pray this will be the last day we meet." He shut his eyes tightly, leaving the control to Ishida to teleport away. As his hair went immediately from jet black to snow white, he smirked deviously, and sent a spiral of flame up into the air. The room was obliterated, and Ishimaru was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

As Ishimaru teleported out into the streets, he realized that lots had changed from the time he died to now. How long was he dead, exactly? Looking around, it seemed a millennia to him, but that was only because social media was not his forte. Walking around, he received looks of all kinds. Fear, confusion, worry… it was all foreign to him. Without his Kyoudai around (at least, not anymore), Ishimaru decided to head off home, speed walking his way down the street in attempts not to make the false move of bumping into anyone. On his way, however, he spotted a motorcycle gang speeding past him. While taking a look at their uniform, he noticed that it was none other than the Crazy Diamonds. How odd! Their leader was deceased, and yet they still had a leader! From the blur of it, it seemed to be a female. He decided to save the thought for later, and headed on his way to anyone who could give him valid information as to what happened while he was gone. No one seemed to be willing to give him any useful information, putting aside the screams and gasps of horror he received from nearby pedestrians. It was as if he were now an outcast… It's not like he wasn't before or anything; he never wanted to admit it, but know that it was happening, he knew that the only thing he could do was embrace it.

Thinking about what Enoshima had said, Ishimaru decided to head over to the headquarters of the 'good side', wherever that might be. He travelled not too far until he stumbled across a high building, fancy at that, which reminded Ishimaru faintly of his cursed childhood with his grandfather… that's what was so significant about it! This was none other than the Prime Minister's chambers. Letting out a sigh, he proceeded onward towards the doors, where secret security men stood their post to protect the ones inside, most likely. "Excuse me," Ishimaru spoke up, definitely exceeding their height. "Is this the headquarters for the well trained individuals willing to put up against Junko Enoshima and her hoard of Despair?" The men stared at him, before letting him inside with a bow. Sweat dripped from his forehead at the exchange, but he soon got himself over it, before having to walk down an everlasting carpet of red; portrait of Prime Ministers hung on the walls. Once he approached the near end, unironically, a photo was hung of Toranosuke Ishimaru, with his birthdate and death date placed under it, with small cursive writing on a gold plate, most likely done by a machine at the time. Standing in front of it with a glare, he managed to give a salute, and continued on forward to the 'Hall of Representatives', as the banner said above the door to the dining room.

When the men inside figured out that the door had opened, they all stopped to stare, before one stood up to Ishimaru's aid. "Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You're alive!" He exclaimed, dashing over to him almost immediately. "Sit down, Hanamura." Another man spoke up, as Hanamura, the man who had ran over to Ishimaru, sat back down. "We are glad you are here, Kiyotaka. I am assuming Ishida is here with you?" That's right… Ishimaru had completely forgotten about that. The only reason he was resurrected was because P.Y.R.O was kept under intense care. How could he have forgotten?! He wanted Ishida gone, for all he cared! "I know there is not a nurse here at present, but when she is, I request a meeting with Ishida." The man continued, getting a nod from Ishimaru in return. "Understood." Everyone else seemed curious about this, and wondering if Ishimaru could truly bring them to victory. "And I am assuming you are joining our cause of stopping Junko Enoshima?" The room went silent, as they all awaited Kiyotaka's reply. There was no need to address him as Ishimaru; for it would get confusing about who they were talking about; the father, grandfather, or son? "Indeed. I come here for a halt in Enoshima-kun's evildoings!" Everyone stood up and gave a salute back to him. "Welcome to the team, Captain."

Ishimaru took a step back, aghast by all that was happening, before the Hanamura guy walked up to him and placed a refined white suit in his arms, folded up neatly. "You oughta wear this from now on, rain 'r shine. S'Code. It's so people know you're our leader." Ishimaru's expression showed everything he needed to explain his confusion and outright surprise. "I… I cannot accept this! A-Are you…?" "In all seriousness, we request you be our leader. There is no one who can fulfill the role but you. Ah, my name is Kanatame; you can call me all but that. I will be expecting much to come from your and our future." Kanatame lead him out of the room and escorted him to Kiyotaka's own bedroom. "The nurse will visit you shortly. When she does, follow every instruction she gives. If you don't, well… we can't predict the outcome, but let me say it will not be pretty." Ishimaru nodded, and walked into his bedroom after thanking him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ishimaru had a quiet hour, where he simply lied there in his bed, as instructed by the nurse, who sat at his side. "So… Is everything true? You were dead before coming here?" Her voice was gentle, and quaking with fear at the same time. It wasn't Mikan Tsumiki, he could tell. Besides, she had joined the Despair Fever, as well as everyone else he had ever known. "Yes. I was resting before I was disturbed by Junko Enoshima. She planned to use me as a weapon." He dragged off, sinking back into the pillows. "Don't fret, Ishimaru. Everything will be fine as long as you're with us. She can't touch you here." He let out an inaudible sigh of relief, before the nurse pulled out her medical kit.

"Now, I know this mustn't be your favorite, but I have to take a blood sample before I can do anything with Ishida, just in case there is an illness getting in the way…" All was quiet until she pulled out a thick needle, and moved the covers away from his side, and lifting up his shirt partly so she could see the skin. "Oh… You haven't changed into uniform yet." She noted. "No, I have not. I have been in bed ever since." Nodding, the nurse brought the needle close to P.Y.R.O, while she explained why she was taking blood from here and not from his vein. "The only reason why I do it here is to reinsure that nothing is wrong. With P.Y.R.O close enough to the muscle, I can pinch through and take it from there." It was obvious Ishimaru was in pain, because of his stiffness and constant writhing. "I-I'm sorry if I'm hurting you! I didn't know it would be this painful!" Slowly sliding the needle out, she took the blood sample and rushed off to who knew where. He sighed, and attempted to drift off to sleep; however, the area in which the nurse had inserted the needle was not covered up with any bandage, and Ishida was probably making it hurt on purpose (He could do that).

He glanced out the window to see the sun already setting. "This war will be won…" He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. "If it is the last thing I ever command, despair will exist no more. Good will overpower the sorrowful, and peace shall be restored. On the day of my true resting, I will request P.Y.R.O to be taken to a professional scientist to be examined and well thought over for ways to solve medicinal issues throughout the economy, if that is but possible. Maybe Ishida will have a change of mind by then…" The room immediately grew silent, which was broken by the rattling of a cart. "I've returned with the results. You are not ill under any condition, but P.Y.R.O seems to be more powerful than I had thought… it exceeded every test I made from it. I brought you some medicine to hopefully tone them down… they're custom made by yours truly." She tried to bring up the mood by giving him a warm smile, and Ishimaru smiled lightly back in return. "I am not surprised he has grown so powerful. With his boastful attitude, I won't be surprised if he manages to win this war with a single blow." Taking the dose of pills as suggested by the nurse, she gave him a bow before giving him a glass of water and walking out of the room. "Ah. You are requested for a meeting with Kanatame this evening. At least, Ishida is." Hesitantly closing the door behind her, Ishimaru was left to himself once again.

He sighed before realizing that a bandage had never been placed over the area in which blood was taken from him. Double checking that area, it was surprisingly covered up… that was definitely Ishida. Glancing at the door, the clock above struck noon. That was fast. He stood himself up, dressed himself in the new suit he was given, and walked back to the meeting room in which he was instructed to earlier that day. After opening the door, each individual was armed with a large weapon; most likely a sort of advanced gun. "W-What?!" Ishimaru stuttered, putting his hands up, before Kanatame stood up at the head of the table. "Hold fire, it's Kiyotaka. You can tell because the suit's white." All weapons were brought down, while Ishimaru held a confused expression on his face. "It's a customization I made to your uniform. When you're Ishida, it will be black, and when you're… well, you, it'll be white. Pretty interesting, yeah?" The man grinned before approaching him in the front of the room. "Now, Ishida… introduce yourself to the men in this room." He spoke as if he were speaking to Ishida one on one. Did he not see that Ishimaru was _right there?_

"Excuse me, but I'm not Ishida." Ishimaru spoke up just to clarify this man wasn't delusional. "I know that. I'm just… talking with him. If he won't come out…," Kanatame whipped out a syringe. "Pain'll be the only way." It seemed that _he _went through a personality change. Ishimaru made a run for it out of the room, although he knew that it probably wasn't the best idea; his feet had a mind of their own. "FIRE!" Their leader shouted, as bullets shot at him from every direction. Just as Ishimaru was going to duck down to dodge, the bullets singed away in thin air, as the white uniform grew black; blotches of that color growing all over the purity of the originality of the suit. He was still hunched over, but it was obvious to everyone that this was Ishida. "So now you decide to show yourself after we threaten you your life… I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The red aura around Ishida increased, as he slowly approached Kanatame and lunged his hand at the man's collar.

"Listen here, you imbecile. I am not going to follow your command, nor am I going to have _anything _to do with any of ya. Maybe if ya made yer first impression a tad more _impressive _instead of attempted _murder, _I would listen to the lot of ya! But no, you had to be _idiots _about it!" His voice raised as he shouted Kanatame out; the flames in his eyes increasing by the second. "Tranquilize him." Was the next command. As another dart was shot, Ishida caught it in his hand with ease, burning it to a crisp. "Try again." He snarled, before swinging out of the room in a fit of rage. "That's it. That's Ishida." The men in the room clapped, before they all departed in separate directions.


End file.
